The Green Monster
by Black Panther23
Summary: What happened when a new kid comes to town and everybody loves him?Spinner and jimmy get a case of the green monster or jealousy.


Ok well my story is a lot different than the show.So if you like the plot on the show don't read this.But don't just me wrong there is a few things the same like:

Toby and ashley are stepbrother/stepsister

Jack (emma's half brother) is this story the only differcne is he's 13 not a infant.

JT and manny are dating

Craig and ashley are dating

Not like the show:

The whole gang on the show are seniors and about 17 or 18.

Sean is the new kid in school.

Emma and jay are dating

Jay's a pretty good guy but he still a bad student but emma helps him.

Well when sean moves to degrassi from new york.He becomes friends with almost everyone but not with spinner and jimmy.They hate him mostly be cause he some perfect good grades,great looks,nice family, and everyone seems to love him especially paige.Which is another reason they hate him.See spinner is paige's ex-boyfriend and jimmy likes paige.Now that causes problems.Someone going to got hurt.

Chapter One

Beep!Beep!Beep!

Sean's POV

I groaned and rolled over and turned the evil thing off.Today was my first degrassi high school.I hate having to move and start over but I had to deal with it.So I got up and headed towards the bathroom.I took a shower and brushed my teeth and hair.Man I had to move had to move out of the country I mean maybe I wouldn't have minded if I was still the USA.But no I had to move to canada a whole different world entirely.I grabbed a pair of faded jeans and a bule fox t-shirt and throw them on.Finally I grabbed my backpack and a pair black Nike basketball shoe and headed downstairs.I saw my mom at the stove cooking one of her deilous homemade meals.I sat at one of the dining room table chairs and put on my shoes.

"So you nervous?"My mom-who just realized I was in the room-asked me.

"I don't know a little I guess"I repsoned tieing my right shoe.

"You sould be,you want me to drive you or do you think you can handle it?"My asked like I was five or something.

"No I think I'm good thanks"I said getting up.I was about to walk out when my mom's voice stopped me.

"Aren't you going to have any food before you go?"She asked holding up a plate containing eggs,beacon,and pancakes.I grabbed a piece of beacon and give her a kiss on the cheek and left.I hopped in my black dodge thuck and was off to school.I found it pretty easy with all the signs to help me.I found a parking space and walked in to the front office.

"Hi how may I help you?"A women who looked to be in her late 30's with short black asked me.

"Hey I'm new here and i'm not sure what to do"I said hoping she could help.

"oh yes name?"She asked with a bright smile.

"oh sean cameron"I said.She started typing and about a few seconds later.She looked up at me with that huge and bright smile.

"Here you going Mr.Cameron"She said while heading me a piece of paper.

"Thanks ms..."I said not knowing her name.

"Nelson"She asked.

"Ms.Nelson"I said right before I left the office.I wasn't paying attation to my suddings.Until I krocked into someone making them drop all their books.

"Oh I'm so sorry"I said helping her pick up her books.

"Oh no it's alright I wasn't paying attation to way I was going"I said.

"Well nether was I so we have that in cammen"I said picking up her last book which I saw was't 'The Fifth Column'by Ernest Hemingway.

"Hemingway fan"I asked holding up the book.

"Ya that's my favorite book so far"She with the same smile ms.nelson had.

"Well I'm a fan of old man and the sea"I said smiling back at her nd getting up from the floor.

and she as well.

"Hmm good book but the diealog was die to me"She realizing that she had something in cammen with this boy.

"How can you saw that, hemingway's career was based on postwar books like old man and the sea and across the river and into the trees"I said as we started walking.

"Well I think we will got nowhere arguing about hemingway and his work but you got a name?"She shooting me that bright smile again.

"Ya it's Sean...Cameron"I said extending my right hand.

"Emma...Nelson"Emma said and thats when I realize why she had the same smile as the women in the office.

"Hey do you know the women the office with the same last name"I asked all ready knowing she probably did.

"Ya pretty well to she's my mom"Emma responded smirking.

"Wow your mom works at your school"I said surprised.

"Ya my dad too"The blonde said with a laugh.

"Your kidding right?"I asked and when she shook her head my eyesborws shoot up."Wow again".

"Hey em"We both heard from a distance.When we turned our I saw a spanish looking girl holding hands with a sightly taller guy with a crocked smile and curly hair waveing for us to came over there.

"These are my friend manny and JT want to met them?"I heard emma say.

"ya sure"We started walking toward them.

"Hi I'm Manny Santos"The girl with long black hair extened her left hand. 

"Sean Cameron"I said shacking her hand.

"Hey I'm JT Yorke"I shock his hand as well.

"Well I'm going to lost trying to get to my first period think anyone could me"I asked with puppy dog eyes

"Sure"Emma said grabbing my list of classes out fo my hands."JT can show you first then manny can show second and third then I can show you fouth.fivth,and sixth and I can got paige to show you to seventh cool?"Emma said liking her plan.

"Ya cool"I said amazed.

"Ok ready buddy?"JT asked me

"Sure"

"Alright let's go"And I was off to a new life but as I saw how first I was making maybe life wouldn't be so bad here. 

Next on The Green Monster

Sean mets the rest of emma's friends

Paige develops new feeling

and more


End file.
